


Doctor's Orders

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Sanha, Come in Condom, Condoms, Doctor/Nurse, Gay Sex, Hospital Sex, Hot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tags Are Hard, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Minhyuk, a doctor who has a lot of sexual urges gets to fuck Sanha, a resident nurse in a glass door laboratory.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Park 🥵🥵

Being a doctor is a very tough job especially to someone who always have the sexual urges to fuck.Minhyuk had always been able to keep his dick to himself but when a new resident nurse came, his urges seem to double. It wasn't long until he got into his resident's pants. Fucking him in his office whenever he gets the urge to fuck, pumping him his cum and filling him up to the brim and lets his nurse walk out with cum dripping down his legs. 

Minhyuk wanted to call for Sanha right now butthe hospital was too busy today that even he couldn't find time to jack off. 

After doing their rounds, Minhyuk slumped in his office with a loud sigh. Thinking of how Sanha, his resident nurse, kept on bumping to him a while ago and apologizing cutely. He imagined how Sanha looked grinding his ass on his cock while checking on the patients subtly, not letting the patients notice that he was being dirty right under their noses. He thinks about how Sanha would moan when he starts palming him during his breaks letting his fellow residents know that Doctor Park is making their friend moan sexily like that. He couldn't help think about how Sanha would spread his legs for him in the emergency room when it's empty and not in use, showing him his tight pink hole and begging him to fill him up.

He messes his hair and groans, all these vivid images made him pathetically hard and in need to fuck. He gets his coat and wore it so he could hide his boner and went out to look for his nurse. Greeting all the nurses that he came across with a smile, he could feel himself twitching, imagining how he'd react once he sees Sanha.

"There you are." Minhyuk mumbled under his breath when he saw Sanha in a glass laboratory taking down notes. He walks in to him silently and locks the door, Sanha being too focused didn't notice him and continued doing his task. Minhyuk felt the heat wrap his body when Sanha bent down to pick up his pen, he moves closer and gropes the younger making him yelp.

"OH MY GOD! D-doc! I didn't see you come insid—o-o-hh.. w-wait d-doc— I-"

"Shhh. I've been looking everywhere for you, my dick is painfully hard and it's been craving your tight walls since this morning." Minhyuk groans as he start rubbing himself on the younger's ass. "I need to push it inside your tight hole, Sanha.. would you let me?" 

"D-doc P-park—" Sanha groaned as he felt Minhyuk's hand palming his growing dick.

"Let me own you here. Right here, right now, in this laboratory." Minhyuk pulled Sanha in front of the glass lab so they won't have any chances of spilling the substances kept inside and pushed him towards the glass.

"W-wait—someone might walk in on us, Doc." Sanha says with worry flashed on his face while his scrubs were getting pulled down and dropped to his ankles

"Then let them enjoy watching me fuck you hard on this window." He growled making Sanha's cock twitch.

"But I have to apologize in advance." Minhyuk said with his breath shaking as he slides the condom in his cock. "I don't have any lube with me and this condom is the only slippery thing we have." 

"WHA—FUCKING— SHIT PARK MINHYUK—" Sanha screamed his lungs when Minhyuk entered him unprepared. His doctor was obviously damn horny that he just wanted to fuck already and started to thrust in him in an animalistic way. Moans and screams were resounding the laboratory as Minhyuk holds Sanha by his waist and pushes his dick balls deep in the younger. 

"You're so fucking tight, nurse Sanha." He chuckled making Sanha whimper. But that didn't stop Minhyuk to fuck him senselessly.Minhyuk pulled one of Sanha's leg up to fuck him deeper hitting his prostate perfectly and consistently. Thoughts on what if someone walks in to them while his leg is up and his cock is on full display outside embarrasses him before but right now he only wants his ass to be fucked hard like what Minhyuk is doing, he doesn't care if a doctor or a nurse walks in on them with his dick wiping the glass smearing precum while his asshole is getting abused by a renowned doctor.

"You're enjoying the roughness, aren't you?" Minhyuk growled, reaching for the younger's cock and stroking it, pushing its tip on the glass, wiping it to make him feel more sensitive while he plunges his cock upwards to hit deeper. Sanha couldn't speak at all. Everything that came out if his mouth were whines, grunts and moans until he started feeling a familiar sensation in his abdomen. He's close. He can feel it. He felt Minhyuk's cock throb in him that made him tighten himself around his cock.

"D-doc– I— I think I'm close– s-shit–" Sanha whimpered letting him lean on the glass, his hands spread and one leg up being held by Minhyuk. His eyes rolled back when Minhyuk started massaging his balls as he was fucking him and he was shaking more intensely than earlier. His heart was beating fast and his cock was leaking a lot. A few more thrusts from Minhyuk and Sanha felt himself cumming on the glass. His eyes were shut and was feeling the intense surge of pleasure while Minhyuk pants and fucks him harder.

"F-fuck I'm close—" Minhyuk threw his head back and started to quicken his pace making Sanha whine out loud feeling sensitive of cumming once. 

"Cum for me doc. Oh–fuck Doc Park please–" he whines, eyes still tightly shut and some of his cum dripping down his balls.

"Cum—ming—" Minhyuk held him tight as he came, shooting his cum in the condom. Sanha felt lose when Minhyuk pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it in the trash. Like a baby, Sanha fluttered his eyes open and was shocked to see one of the doctors he admires as well, eyes wide, staring down at his limp dick. He pulls his pants up and hisses as he felt pain from not being prepped properly and looks at him again. 

"Doc Park.. H-he saw us.. h-he saw me cum.." Sanha limped and hid behind Minhyuk, embarrassment rushing through him making Minhyuk chuckle. He kissed the nurse's forehead and smiled.

"That's okay baby. You did amazing taking me like that while I was that horny." He pulled his pants up and wiped the mess Sanha made on the glass. "And Don't worry about Doctor Cha." Minhyuk stood up, throwing the tissue and held Sanha by his hand. He looked at Eunwoo straight in the eye "He won't tell anyone about what he saw."He smirked as they walked passed him, still in shock and his cock hardening under his pants.


End file.
